


Hot Chocolate Calls For Inspiration

by rose_serenity



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Idol Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, NCT 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_serenity/pseuds/rose_serenity
Summary: a small Jaehyun fluff thing





	Hot Chocolate Calls For Inspiration

“You know with the amount of paper you’ve crumpled up in the past hour, you could probably build a new school sign up to their art classes and then drop out of your current one so you don’t have to be this stressed” your boyfriend said without even looking away from the TV. It was one of the rare times you and Jaehyun had an off day together but your art assignment still had to be finished before you could fully enjoy his company. It’s not that you didn’t have the talent do it, you just needed the right inspiration. ‘Moments to treasure’ who came up with such a vague bullshit title! You pulled out yet another page of your sketchbook and sighed. You heard your boyfriend stand up from the sofa and walk over to you.   
“Come on princess, give your head a break, I need a cuddle and by the looks of it so do you,” he said lightly into your ear. He turned your chair around so you were facing him and saw your eyes were glossy. He delicately traced your jaw with his hand and pulled you to his chest as you started to gently cry. He swayed you both back and forth as he rubbed circles into your waist.  
“Hey come on don’t cry love, I know how hard you’ve been working on this, now go sit down I’m making us chocolate,” he said turning you around and pushing to you towards the sofa. You stopped yourself and turned back to him with a small smile.  
“Oh please,” you stopped to sniffle, “We all know I make the superior hot chocolate in this relationship.” You both smiled at each other and ran to the kitchen giggling. You started to heat the milk up in a pan, stirring it gently as you added the chocolate and vanilla. You went to pull to mugs down from the shelf above you when you felt an arm by your face doing exactly that. Two mugs appeared on the counter as tow arms snaked themselves around your waist.   
“I love you, you know.” He mumbled into your shoulder, placing a kiss on the back of it. You smiled to yourself and turned your head to give him a quick peck.   
“And I adore you.” You replied turning your attention back to the hot chocolate.   
“Hey you weren’t supposed to one up me I was trying to be cute” you could almost HEAR the pout in his voice. His arms tightened around you.  
“I love you millions and thousands and more than hot chocolate and more than Johnny okay maybe not more than Johnny but definitely more the Yuta okay maybe more than Mark DEFINITELY more than Doyou-“ He was interrupted by you dropping the spoon onto the counter.  
“THATS IT, THATS MY INSPIRATION!” You yelled running back to your desk, not before pulling your boyfriend to you by the cheeks and kissing him hard. He smiled fondly at you as you opened a fresh page to your sketchbook and started furiously drawing. Then the smell hit him.  
“BABE THE HOT CHOCOLATE!”


End file.
